It is desirable to provide a structural, insulated panel of cementitious material for use in building homes and other buildings. It is important to do so at relatively low cost, and with simple panels easily and inexpensively manufactured. At the same time, it is desirable to provide a building panel and wall structure of high strength and substantial load bearing ability which can easily be erected in remote or barren areas of the world.